Video Message
by LadiJ
Summary: ONE SHOT: Mercedes has found out about Sam's relationship with Brittney. One problem Sam is still in love with Mercedes. See how her initial reaction sends off a slew of messages.


**A/N: So here's a ONESHOT to get my writing juices flowing. I heard one song and it morphed into this. After reading it I liked so I thought I'd finish and share it with you. Don't worry I am still on top of my other two stories (No need to Run and As I See It College Years) These keep my brain functioning to want to write more. Please let me know what you think. This story goes back and forth from Mercedes to Sam's POV but it is easy to follow.**

**Much Love**

**I don't own Glee and I don't want to anymore since there's not enough Mercedes Jones for my taste. Nor do I own the songs mentioned.**

_Video Message_

"Mercedes are you ok?" Tina said.

Mercedes couldn't find the words to say to Tina at that moment. How could she even be expected to speak after hearing what she had just heard? She mustered up whatever energy she had "B-Brittney" was all she could choke out.

"I'm so sorry Mercedes" Tina said "I had to tell you because I knew he wouldn't be man enough to and I didn't want you to see it on Facebook."

Mercedes was still trying to catch her breath "Thank you Tina I just need some time to process this information so I will call you back."

"Ok Cedes" Tina said "I love you girl."

"I love you too T."

Mercedes hung up the phone and the tears began to flow freely. Tears quickly turned into full blown sobs and she found herself bawled up in the middle of her bed clutching her pillow. _How could he do this to me? He said he loved me. He said that I was his one true love. Now he's in love with Brittney, how could this be? I was here missing him every day, waiting for him to return my calls and he was off falling in love with Brittney. It had only been three months since I left and one since he said we should take a break. As much as I protested he assured me that it was not permanent and we will always be together it was just until we were back together again in LA. _Mercedes had a lot of emotions swirling around in her head at the moment and she knew she had to find some kind of release, so being the diva that she is she decided to sing out her emotions and record it and out it on her YouTube channel which she needed to update anyway. She setup her camera and got her lighting and started recording.

"Hey guys it's me again Mercedes Jones and I just wanted to give you a piece of raw emotion from me. I'm only going to do one take of this and no editing just exactly how I'm feeling right now. I just need to know how could someone who says they love you, move on so quickly. I hope you guys like the song."

(How Could an Angel Break my Heart by Toni Braxton)

**I heard he sang a lullaby**

**I heard he sang it from his heart**

**When I found out thought I would die**

**Because that lullaby was mine**

**I heard he sealed it with a kiss**

**He gently kissed her cherry lips**

**I found that so hard to believe**

**Because his kiss belonged to me**

Tears were falling from her eyes and she tried to fight it but was failing.

**How could an angel break my heart?**

**Why didn't he catch my falling star?**

**I wish I didn't wish so hard**

**May be I wished our love apart**

**How could an angel break my heart?**

**I heard her face was white as rain**

**Soft as a rose that blooms in May**

**He keeps her picture in a frame**

**And when he sleeps he calls her name**

**I wonder if she makes him smile**

**The way he used to smile at me**

**I hope she doesn't make him laugh**

**Because his laugh belongs to me**

She closed her eyes and all she saw was Sam smiling and laughing and then she saw it was all for Brittney.

**How could an angel break my heart?**

**Why didn't he catch my falling star?**

**I wish I didn't wish so hard**

**Maybe I wish our love apart**

**How could an angel break my heart?**

**Oh my soul is dying, it's crying**

**I'm trying to understand**

**Please help me**

**How could an angel break my heart?**

**Why didn't he catch my falling star?**

**I wish I didn't wish so hard**

**Maybe I wished our love apart**

**How could an angel break my heart?**

By the end of the song she was in full fledge ugly cry mode. She stopped the tape and quickly uploaded it before she changed her mind.

**_~Meanwhile~_**

Sam was sitting in his room on his laptop just aimlessly surfing the web when he got a notification that MercyDivaJ has posted a new video. He smiled so bright and quickly clicked on it to watch. When her face popped on the screen he instantly saw that she was crying. _What was wrong with My Mercy? Why is she crying? Whose ass was he going to have to kick? _He watched the video and when she was talking it slowly sank in that she was talking about him. He listened to the song she sang and tears started to form in his eyes. _She knows about Brittney. How could she know? Who told her? Tina told her I'm sure. Dammit Sam you should have just told Tina what was going on, you knew she was going to tell Mercedes. Hell you should have just told Mercedes your damn self. You really screwed this up. _After watching the video Sam quickly picked up the phone and called Mercedes.

Mercedes looked at her phone to see Sam calling. Usually seeing his name on her phone made her smile but this time she just started crying. _Was he calling to tell me about Brittney? Was he calling to rub his new relationship in my face? Was he going to say it was because she was there and I was here that they just fell in love with each other? Well Sam Evans I don't want to hear it._ She hit the reject button and turned her phone completely off.

Sam tried to call back several times and it went straight to voicemail. He even sent her messages on Facebook hoping she would respond back to him. He waited for an hour and still nothing then he heard a ding. He got excited when he saw it was from her, he opened the box and his smile dropped when he read it;

** WE'RE DONE HAVE A NICE NEW LIFE WITH YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE BRITTNEY. I WILL NEVER PLAY SECOND BEST TO ANYONE ESPECIALLY HER. THIS IS THE VERY LAST MESSAGE YOU WILL EVER GET FROM ME, SO NO NEED TO RESPOND. BYE SAM**

Sam was devastated. He could not believe that this was happening to him. He was not really with Brittney he was just helping her as she say "keep her reputation" she says she was never without someone on her arm since she first started at McKinley and she was not about to start now. She told him he was the perfect choice because he was hot and just the type of guy she would go for and she knew he would never develop feeling for her because he was in love with Mercedes and she was still in love with Santana. He knew that it was a stupid idea but Brittney was struggling and she needed help and he was her friend so of course he would help her. They started this fake relationship without telling their friends it was fake and now it has backfired in a huge way. Sam's phone began to ring and he hoped it was Mercedes but no such luck it was just Blaine.

"Hey Blaine what's up?"

"You didn't tell Cedes that you and Brittney were dating?" he said practically yelling.

"How did you find out?"

"Mercedes posted a video and it is obviously about you?"

"Wait you subscribe to Mercy YouTube?"

"Duh of course I do, you know I am MercyDivaJ's biggest fan and my heart melts every time she sings. Unique and I have to fight over which one of us is truly her biggest fan. But back to my original question you did not tell Cedes about you and Brittney?"

"No Blaine I didn't tell her" he said sadly "I didn't know how to tell her especially since there is no relationship with Brittney."

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

"The relationship with Brittney is fake" he said "she said she had a reputation to keep. She had never been in McKinley without someone on her arm and she chose me because she said just like she is still in love with Santana I am still in love with Mercedes and would never develop any real feeling for her."

"That explains a lot" Blaine said "you guys act more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. But what I don't understand is why sing that love song to each other and tell her she was the one you always wanted to be with?"

"We knew people were listening and soon they were going to start gossiping about us so we gave them what they wanted a true love story so guys and girls would know that we were taken and no need to push up on us."

"And you didn't tell Cedes all this because…"

"I had just told her that we should take a break and once I graduated and moved to LA we would be together for real this time. So if I would have told her that I was going to be in a fake relationship with Brittney she would have thought I was just making an excuse to be with a skinny, white, blonde-haired Cheerio."

"So why not tell me or Tina, especially Tina? You knew she was going to tell her?"

"I don't know man" he said "honestly I just didn't think about it. I didn't think…that's it I just didn't think."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know she sent me a message saying we're done and not to send her another message. I know she blocked me from Facebook by now and she won't answer the phone."

"Well figure it out and soon" he said "if you need anything from me let me know."

"Thanks man."

"Talk to you later Sam" Blaine said.

"Bye Blaine and thanks" he said.

He hung up the phone and saw he had several text messages;

**Sam I am going to kill you for hurting my Diva ~K**

**Sam how dare you do that to Mercedes I just talked to Tina and next time I see you I am going to kick your ass ~Q**

**Dude I just saw Sexy Mama's video WTF did you do? ~Puck**

**Damn Trouty you couldn't tell Aretha about your fake relationship with Britt, yeah I knew about it because unlike you Brittney was smart enough to tell me "her girlfriend" about it. You fucked up Guppy and you better fix before I see you again because if not I will be forced to cut you ~Snixx**

**Sam I am warning you Unique is pissed at you so come Monday steer clear ~Wade**

**HURT MY MAMA MERCY OH NO SAM EVANS WE ARE OFFICALLY NO LONGER ON SPEAKING TERM, UNTIL ALL IS RIGHT WITH MY IDOL YOU SIR ARE ON MY SHIT LIST ~Unique**

Sam sat back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. _This cannot be happening, not over a fake relationship. I got to fix this and where do I start, where all the mess began. _He picked up his phone and dialed a number;

"Hello" said a sleepy voice.

"Tina it's Sam" he said.

"Sam it's two o'clock in the morning" she said.

"I know what time it is but I need you to wake up" he said "you have started a shit storm and I need you to help me fix it."

"Wait I started a shit storm, what are you talking about?"

"You told Mercedes about me and Brittney."

"Yes because what you are doing is wrong and I was not going to sit back and allow you to play my girl."

"The relationship between me and Brittney is not real" he blurted out "it's fake and I was only doing it to help her keep her reputation."

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

"Brittney said she had never been in McKinley without someone on her arm and she chose me because she said just like she is missing Santana I am still missing Mercedes and would never develop any real feeling for her all I had to do was make it look real in the hallways."

"Wait this whole thing was fake?"

"Yup"

"So why not tell me? You knew I was going to tell Cedes."

"I didn't want Mercy to think I was using this as an excuse to move on since I was the one that said we should take a temporary break."

"That was dumb as hell Sam" she said "you should have just told her yourself. She probably would have understood more than you think. Did you stop to think how lonely it is for her out there and thank God she has Mike there with her to be a friend. So she might have thought that it was good that you and Britt had each other to lean on just like she thought it was cool that you, Blaine and I had each other to lean on since we were going through the same thing."

"I an idiot" he said dropping his head.

"Yeah you are" she said "and now you could have lost the love of your life over some fake bullshit."

"Tina I got to go but thank you for talking to me."

"No problem Sam" she said "I will try to talk to her and explain the situation but you better try something huge to get her attention."

"I will bye T."

"Bye Sam."

Sam felt a wave of emotions come over him at once. He was hurt, angry, confused, but most of all he was just sad. He didn't want to lose Mercedes but he felt he already had. He sent her more messages on Facebook, emails, text messages, and left her several voicemails but nothing was returned. He thought he had a glimmer of hope when he saw her online on Skype but she denied the call. Sam had to wrestle with his emotions and he had an idea. He grabbed his camera and set it up, got the lighting right and started recording;

"Hey everybody I'm Sam Evans and I'm stupid. I know you're like dude why are you saying this about yourself? Well this is why, I hurt the one girl who means more to me than life itself over something so stupid and now I could have lost her for good and I know I can't go on in this life without her. I am going to try to get her back and I need your help. She has a channel on here MercyDivaJ and I need you to comment on her last video "How could an Angel Break my Heart" and let her know that I am so sorry and tell her to check out this video. Send her this link if you can. If she takes me back no more videos after this but if she doesn't I will post a new video until she does."

(Stupid Things by Robin Thicke)

**Just charge it to my account**

**I hope I haven't gone over my limit**

**With interest rates so swift**

**No need to scream and shout**

**No doubt if women are from Venus now**

**I'll get to them somehow**

**All I want to do is please you**

**Please myself by living my life too**

**And all the stupid things I do**

**Have absolutely no reflection on how I feel about you**

**How I feel about**

**All the stupid things I do have absolutely no reflection on**

**How I feel about you**

**How I feel about you yeah**

**Oh yes I recall**

**Skipping on breakfast to play basketball**

**Then feeling two feet small**

**Sometimes you read like William Shakes**

**Your scent is sweet like Betty Crooker bakes**

**I'd love to have your cake and eat it to**

**All I want to do is please you**

**Please myself by living my life too**

**And all the stupid things I do**

**Have absolutely no reflection on how I feel about you**

**How I feel about**

**All the stupid things I do have absolutely no reflection on**

**How I feel about you**

**How I feel about you yeah**

**And all the stupid things I do**

**Have absolutely no reflection on how I feel about you**

**How I feel about**

**Oh how I feel about you**

**How I feel about you yeah**

The next day Mercedes checked her email and saw she had several notifications on her video. She was excited to see how people responded to her video. Once she started reading the comments she was confused. A lot of them said "he's sorry" or "take him back" and "give stupid Sam another chance" and that one had a link attached to it. She clicked the link and saw Sam's face pop up. _Oh Hell Naw. What the hell is this? I told him to leave me alone. _She wanted to just turn it off but the curiosity got the best of her and she watched the video. She cried again seeing that he was genuinely hurt but so was she and she was not about feel bad about not speaking to him. _He hurt me. He moved on. So I won't feel bad that he now realizes the grass is not greener on the other side. _She slammed her laptop closed and left for class.

Sam walked in school looking like death warmed over. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were a wrinkled mess and not matching. He walked into the choir room and Tina and Blaine ran over to him.

"Sam what the hell man you look a mess" Blaine said "and where is your chap stick your lips are all crusty and chapped" he scrunched his face up.

"Why do I need chap stick?" he said in a somber tone "if I can't kiss my Mercy then I'll just let them stay chapped."

"Sam snap out of it" Tina said "she will come around."

"How do you know? Did you talk to her? What did she say?"

"No I haven't talked to her" she said "she's not accepting my calls or anybody from Lima I'm told. She even stopped talking to Mike because she thinks he will try to relay messages from you."

Sam couldn't it take anymore he had to get out of there. To hell with school today he just had to get out of there. He walked back to his truck and drove back home. Thankfully Carole and Burt were in DC so he had the house to himself. He went down to his room where he had left his camera set up and he turned it on and began recording;

"Hey it's stupid Sam again and since I'm here Mercedes has not taken me back yet so here's another video to tell her how I'm feeling right this minute.

(Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban)

**Alone in this house again tonight**

**I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine**

**There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me**

**The way that it was and could have been surrounds me**

**I'll never get over you walkin' away**

**[Chorus:]**

**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**

**And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control**

**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**

**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain**

**From my eyes**

**Tonight I wanna cry**

**Would it help if I turned this sad song on?**

**"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone**

**Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters**

**It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better**

**But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way**

**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**

**And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control**

**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**

**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain**

**From my eyes**

**Tonight I wanna cry**

**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**

**And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control**

**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**

**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain**

**From my eyes**

**Tonight I wanna cry**

Sam was crying so hard at this point but he didn't care he missed his Mercy and he needed her to see it. He uploaded quickly and went and laid in the bed and cried some more until he fell asleep. He woke up several hours later to see he had several missed calls and text messages but none were from Mercedes so he didn't respond to any of them. He still felt miserable and he decided to do another video. _Maybe if she sees how persistent I am she will at least talk to me. _So he hit record;

"hey it's Stupid Sam again and I know I posted a video earlier but I needed Mercedes to know how serious I was and I can't have her out of my life. I know she loves Michael Jackson so I hope maybe he can get her to talk to me again."

(She's Out Of My Life by Michael Jackson)

**[Verse 1]**

**She's Out Of My Life**

**She's Out Of My Life**

**And I Don't Know Whether To Laugh Or Cry**

**I Don't Know Whether To Live Or Die**

**And It Cuts Like A Knife**

**She's Out Of My Life**

**[2nd Verse]**

**It's Out Of My Hands**

**It's Out Of My Hands**

**To Think For Two Years She Was Here**

**And I Took Her For Granted I Was So Cavalier**

**Now The Way That It Stands**

**She's Out Of My Hands**

**[Bridge]**

**So I've Learned That Love's Not Possession**

**And I've Learned That Love Won't Wait**

**Now I've Learned That Love Needs Expression**

**But I Learned Too Late…And**

**[3rd Verse]**

**She's Out Of My Life**

**She's Out Of My Life**

**Damned Indecision And Cursed Pride**

**I Kept My Love For Her Locked Deep Inside**

**And It Cuts Like A Knife**

**She's Out Of My Life **

Sam couldn't hold back the tears anymore so he just let them out. He must had fallen asleep again because he was startled by a pounding on the door. He got up to see who it was and it was Blaine and Tina so he let them in.

"Sam we were worried sick about you" Tina said.

"Sam you can't just leave like that and don't tell anybody where you're going" Blaine said "we were blowing up your phone."

"Yeah I turned it off" Sam said "and I'm sorry if I had you worried I just needed to be alone."

"Yeah we saw your videos" Tina said "and I'm glad you fixed your hair for that."

"And put on chap stick" Blaine said.

"Yeah just in case Mercy watches it I at least got to look good" Sam said "do you think she watched it?"

"I don't know Sam" Blaine said "but if she did then she knows how sorry and hurt you are."

"Wait that's it" Sam said.

"What's it?" Tina said.

"She knows how hurt I am" he said "but I never said I was sorry."

"So what are you going to do?" Blaine asked.

I'm going to make another video" he said "and I need you guys to help me out."

"Sure man I told you I would help."

"Sure why not" Tina said "some of this is my fault so I'll help you make it right."

"Thanks guys" he said "I have the perfect song. You guys just need to learn the chorus really quickly."

"We can do that" Blaine said.

So in about thirty minutes they were ready to record;

Hey this is Stupid Sam again and I know you all are probably sick of me by now but I am a desperate man who needs his heart back. Mercedes has my heart and I need her in my life to be complete so I know I've been singing about how hurt I was but I realized I never said I was sorry for what I did so I am going to do that now. With the help of some of my friends Tina and Blaine I want to tell you Mercy I'm sorry;

(I'm Sorry by Tyrese)

**I'm sorry yes I am, for everything that I've done.**

**How can I do this right, without you in my life?**

**Even though I say I love you I've gotta make a change in my life, baby,**

**I realize that you're better off without me by your side.**

**You're a special lady and I know I'm not ready for you, oh**

**[Tina, Blaine and Sam]**

**I'm sorry for, what I've done.**

**I broke your heart, now we're apart.**

**I'm sorry for, making you cry.**

**I broke your heart, now I'm alone.**

**I'm by myself.**

**[Sam]**

**Tell me why, why I made my baby cry.**

**I know I love you but why,**

**Should I put you through all of these changes?**

**Never mind all those I said cause I, didn't mean a thing.**

**I promise you, I only want you in my life, oh.**

**[Tina & Blaine](Sam)**

**I'm sorry for (I'm so sorry babe), what I've done (everything I've done to you, oh).**

**I broke your heart, now we're apart (now we're apart and I can't deal with it).**

**I'm sorry for (oh, tell me anything), making you cry (I can do to get you back).**

**I broke your heart, now I'm alone.**

**Oh, it's hurts to move on,**

**cause you're all I knew,**

**But I must stay strong.**

**I can't break down no more.**

**sometimes I sit and dream of you and me again,**

**Oh, you have no idea, oh, of how hurt I am that I ran away.**

**[Tina & Blaine](Sam)**

**(The one thing I said)**

**I'm sorry for, (meant the world to me, oh) what I've done.**

**I broke your heart (I'm so hurt that I did my baby wrong), now we're apart.**

**I'm sorry for (I'm so sorry now), making you cry (oh).**

**I broke your heart (how could I be), now I'm alone.**

**[Tina & Blaine] (Sam)**

**I'm sorry for, what I've done.**

**I broke your heart, now we're apart (for ever more).**

**I'm sorry for, making you cry (making my baby cry, oh).**

**I broke your heart, now I'm alone (I don't think I'm going anywhere baby). **

"I'm so sorry Mercy" he said turning off the camera.

Now it was Tina who was in tears "If she doesn't at least talk to you after that she has not got a heart."

"Oh she has a heart" Sam said posting the video "and I broke it."

"She'll come around Sam" Blaine said.

"Man I hope so" he said smiling "I'm running out of songs."

Mercedes was sitting in her apartment watching TV when she heard somebody knocking on her door. She went to answer it and saw it was Mike. Mike scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight.

"I thought something had happened to you" he said in a panicked voice "you vanished and no one has heard from you."

"I'm fine Mike."

"I'm glad to know you're ok" he said "NOW WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I've been busy" she said walking back to the couch "I got school and the studio, I've just been busy."

"Is your cell phone turned off? Do you need some money to pay the bill?"

"My phone is on Mike" she said getting annoyed "I just haven't been talking much because I am trying to stay focused."

"Trying to stay focused or trying to avoid Sam or anybody from Lima?"

She knew he was right on the money with that last comment. She knew that if anybody was to mention Sam she would break down and cry and she was tired of crying over Sam.

"Ok Mike I was avoiding Sam and everybody who knows Sam so I won't have conversations like this."

"Well you need to have one more conversation like this and I know the perfect person to talk to you."

Mike got up and went to the door and waved somebody in.

"Mike what are you doing? Who's here? It better not be Sam" she said.

"I promise it's not Sam" he said.

The last person Mercedes expected to see came walking in her apartment.

"Brittney"

"Hey Mercedes"

"Why are you in LA?"

"I came to fix this mess I caused" she said "can we sit?"

"Sure" Mercedes said.

"So let me say this first please stop being mad at Sam he was just trying to help me stop feeling so lonely."

"What are you talking about Brittney?"

"I was lonely at school without Santana and I needed to fill the hole that was there in my heart."

"So you chose to date Sam?"

"Only as a fake relationship" she said.

"What" Mercedes asked?

"I told Sam that I needed to keep my reputation intact and that I have never been in McKinley without someone on my arm and he would be the perfect fit because one he's hot and is just the type of guy I would date, and two he would never develop any real feelings for me because he was still in love with you. So there we have the perfect "fake" relationship. Now I don't know why he didn't tell you because I told Santana my plan the moment he said yes."

Mercedes sat back on the couch to try to let all this information sink in and process in her brain but then it dawned on her "I know why he didn't say anything" she said "just a month ago he said he wanted to take a break and focus on graduating and I was hurt by that but he assured me that it wasn't permanent and once he graduated he was moving here to LA and then we would be together. He was probably scared that if he told me I would think that he was using that as excuse to move on and I'm not sure if he would have been wrong. I don't think I would have been too understanding about him dating you. My insecurities would have been all on front street and I would have not been thinking rationally."

"You have to forgive Sam, Cedes I would be so sad if you guys broke up over my stupidity and needing to make people believe I was ok without Santana."

"You're not stupid Brittney" she said "we do crazy things when we're hurt and lonely so I understand why you did what you did."

"So you will forgive Sam?" she asked.

"You have too" Mike said "he is blowing up the web with videos he already put up three today."

Mike's phone chimed;

"Make that four today" he said.

"Are you serious" Mercedes said "I refused to watch anymore after the first one."

"You need to watch them" Brittney said getting up "oh by the way here you go."

"Britt what's this?"

"It's a plane ticket back to Ohio and it leaves tomorrow at 9:35AM and you need to be on it."

"I just can't leave school" she said.

"If you can't miss a few days of school to save your relationship then maybe you don't truly love him like you say you do and he should move on" she said and walked out with Mike right behind her.

"Wow Britt that was harsh" Mike said

"She needed a truth bomb thrown her way so BOOM" Brittney smiled and walked away.

Mercedes sat in her apartment stunned at what Brittney had said to her. Was she not willingly to go and fight for her man? He was always fighting for her it seemed. She grabbed her laptop and clicked on Sam's channel and saw all the videos he posted and she watched them all. When she got to the very last one she saw him still looking good (but he can't help but look good) but she saw the sadness in his eyes. She clicked play.

"Hey it's Stupid Sam and I know you guys are tired of me today but like I said I am a desperate man and I need my Mercy back. I want to sing this song and I know when you hear it you're going to say I thought he didn't have her back yet? Well I don't but I am trying to speak it into existence. That is something she taught me so here it goes.

(Still in Love by Brian McKnight)

**I think I must be dreaming**

**That you are here with me**

**Must have died and gone to heaven**

**And it's all that I hoped it would be**

**[chorus]**

**When the eagles forget how to fly**

**When it's twenty below in July**

**And when violets turn red**

**And roses turn blue**

**I'll be still in love with you**

**[verse 2]**

**I live to be around you**

**You take my breath away**

**Can't help but talk about you**

**Every night and day**

**[chorus]**

**And when eagles forget how to fly**

**When it's twenty below in July**

**And when violets turn red**

**And roses turn blue**

**I'll be still in love with you**

**[bridge]**

**All I need is you**

**Need you just to hold me, console me**

**Over and over...I love you**

**[chorus]**

**When the eagles forget how to fly**

**And it's twenty below in July**

**And when violets turn red**

**And roses turn blue**

**I'll be still in love with you**

**Still in love with you **

"I want you to know Mercy that I will always be in love with only you."

Mercedes had tears running down her cheeks and at that moment she know what she had to do.

Sam went through his day the best he could. People were coming up to him and letting them know they supported his efforts and other of course teased him for being so pussy whipped. Sam thank the supporters and ignored the haters. He made it through school and went home and sat in his room. Carole and Burt were so used to it by now they stopped questioning him. Sam was staring at the ceiling when Burt knocked on his door to let him know that they were going out and would be out late. He continued to mope around and went upstairs to get something to eat. His phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Tina what's up?"

"I just thought about you and wanted to tell you that she will come around keep your head up."

"Why did you say that Tina? Have you talked to her? Did she say something? Has she seen the videos?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Sam calm down geez" Tina said "I was just trying to encourage you."

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"But do you think she saw the videos?" Sam said opening the door.

"Yes Sam I saw the videos" Mercedes said.

Sam was shocked beyond belief and was frozen in place.

"You…" was all he could get out "you…"

"Yes Sam it's me" she smiled "can I come in?"

Sam nodded his head quickly and stepped back so she could come in.

"We need to talk Sam" she said "so I need you to say more than you" she smiled.

Sam nodded again "Y-Yeah ok Mercy I think I can speak again."

"Good so I talked to Brittney" she said.

"Wait when did you talk to Brittney?"

"She came to my apartment yesterday."

"In LA?" he asked.

"Yes and she told me everything" she said "and at first I was angry that you didn't tell me first."

"Mercy I was scared to tell you since it was so close to me saying we needed to take a break. I didn't want you thinking I was trying to move on."

"I figured that was the reason once I thought about it" she said "and then I thought what if you did tell me would I have been so understanding?"

"What did you come up with?"

"The answer was no, I would not have been so understanding because all my insecurities would have resurfaced and I would not have been cool with you being in a relationship with Brittney real or fake because all I would see is you with a skinny, white, blonde-haired Cheerio."

"That is exactly what I told Blaine."

"I guess you do know me" she said.

"I know you very well" he said "but I should have known you well enough to not even agree to do the whole relationship thing with Brittney. I should have protected your heart and I go and shatter it. I should have kept your insecurities at bay, and I put them right on front street for you to deal with. And for that I am so sorry Mercy."

"I forgive you Sam" she said "do you forgive me for shutting you out and not even letting you explain."

"I forgive you Mercy" he said grabbing her hand "can I ask you something?"

"Yes Sam you can ask me anything you want."

"Can we forget about the whole taking a break thing" he said "because I need to know you are mine and I am yours to make it to graduation."

Mercedes laughed "It's forgotten."

Sam cupped her face and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. She kissed him back with just as much passion. They needed each other at that moment. Then Sam pulled away and led her to his room.

"I have an idea" he said smiling.

She saw the camera setup and she paused.

"Sam Evans if you think we are about to make our own little porno movie you must be out of your damn mind."

"Mercedes Jones get your mind out of the gutter please" he said laughing "I was just thinking we should make one more video so I can let my fans know that I got my heart back. So would you sing with me?"

"Ok Sam I'll sing with you" she said "what are we going to sing and please don't let it be something cheesy like Reunited and it feels so good."

"I thought about that" he said laughing "but I found a better song and I know you know it."

"Hey it's me Stupid Sam again and I'm so happy to say that this is my last video because I got my heart back and I am complete again. This is my beautiful, sexy, smart, amazingly talented girlfriend Mercedes Jones, say hey to the people baby."

"Hey everybody I am Mercedes Jones, MercyDivaJ is the name of my YouTube channel check me out there."

"Are you really doing a shameless plug on my channel?" Sam asked.

"Yes" she said "now be quiet so I can talk to the people so let me clear a few things up first Sam is not stupid, so no more stupid Sam ever. Second, he was not completely in the wrong in this mess so to all our friends please stop threatening his life please."

"Please Q and Snixx" Sam said.

"And finally I am ready to sing this and get it done so I can get reacquainted with my smart, sexy, talented, incredibly sweet boyfriend."

"Well hell, let's get this finished" he said.

He started the music;

(You & I by Avant ft. KeKe Wyatt)

**(Sam)**

**Woo**

**Ladies and gentlemen**

**And all the lovers around the world**

**I wanna talk about the one I love**

**I know a lot of times we forget how they take good care of you**

**But tonight I just wanna express the way I feel**

**[Verse 1: Sam]**

**Oh baby!**

**Funny how things have changed in my life now**

**Whether near or far I wanna be where you are**

**And you're like a rose that blooms in my garden**

**Innocent and sweet, my love you are**

**But one thing I know, girl**

**[Bridge Sam:]**

**Loving, loving, oh, loving, loving you is easy for me to do, baby**

**And I will feel this way 'til the end of time (oh)**

**Even though you've heard this a thousand times, it's the truth**

**Oh baby!**

**[Chorus: Both]**

**You and I**

**Together for always**

**Baby I breathe every single breath for you, baby.**

**Oh boy**

**You and I,**

**One hell of a chemistry**

**Baby, I, I'm living out this life for you**

**[Verse 2: Mercedes]**

**Oh, darling**

**I know that things in life are not perfect**

**But when it comes to you you're all that and more, baby (oh)**

**Heaven's my destiny when I'm with you**

**The only place to be just you and me**

**Oh**

**[Bridge 2 Mercedes:]**

**My life, my life, my life, my life is so incomplete without you, baby (oh oh)**

**I will feel this way to the end of time (yeah)**

**Even though you heard this a thousand times, it's the truth**

**Whoa, baby**

**[Chorus: Both]**

**You and I**

**Together for always**

**Baby, I breathe every single breath for you, baby.**

**Oh boy**

**You and I**

**One hell of a chemistry**

**Baby, I, I'm living up this life for you**

**[Mercedes & Sam:]**

**OH, BABY!**

**[Sam:] I love you**

**[Mercedes:] I love you**

**[Sam:] All of you**

**[Mercedes:] All of you, I...**

**[Sam:] You're everything, babe**

**[Mercedes:] Yeah**

**[Sam] oh**

**[Mercedes:] I love you, baby - [Sam:] Babe, yeah**

**[Mercedes:] I love you, baby**

**[Sam:] You make me complete**

**[Fades...] **

"I love you Mercy."

"I love you too Sam" she said "now cut the camera off we got some things to do."

"Are they freaky things?" Sam asked cutting the camera off and posting the video.

"Oh yeah" she said wrapping her hands around his neck and softly kissing hips lips."

"Exactly the answer I was looking for.''

**A/N: So what did you think? This is what you get when I can't sleep and I'm listening to music getting ideas…LOL I hope you enjoyed it.**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
